The apparel manufacturing, retailing, and fitting industries include a diverse range of parties, such as designers, fabric manufacturers, apparel cutting and sewing workers, apparel retailers, tailors, and cleaners. The apparel manufacturing industry relies upon various resources, processes, and equipment to produce finished garments, accessories, footwear, etc. Generally, a process to manufacture a garment includes garment design, fabric production and/or printing, and panel cutting and sewing. Although automation has been applied to many apparel manufacturing processes, workers are still heavily relied upon to cut, pick, and sew together pieces of fabric to produce finished garments.